Playing With FIre
by MidNight Rose 91
Summary: Kagome is second in comand of the largest in gang in Japan, with a twist she is the daughter of the leadre & is only 20 & she goes to college. Inuyasha has had a crush on her for years. they finally get together & learn tht 2 stay 2gether they must fight
1. Lunch Time

**Playing with Fire**

**i don't own inuyasha or any other people in this story.**

Lunch Time chpt.1

Ding!Ding!Ding! "Lunch time!" the teacher yelled over the skreching of chairs."Now don't forget I want a 5 page esay on WW2 by next Wenesday!"

"Hey Inuyasha wait-up!" yelled a tall boy.He was wearing his usual clothes: a dark purple shirt and black jeans.

"Well move your ass then Miroku!"retorted Inuyasha. Inuyasha , a half dog demon, was halfway to his locker. He is just as tall as Miroku, who is 6', but faster and stronger because of the demon blood.

When Miroku finely got to his loker, which is Inuyasha's as well, Inuyasha was waiting fro him. Miroku started to put his stuff away when a woman smaked his head into the locker. Inuyasha started to laugh and the woman stsrted to as well.

"Damn Sango! What was that for?" Miroku said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resites baby." said Sango. Sango is Miroku girlfriend and the second most feared girl at the entier college. After Miroku stoped rubbing his head he grabed her and kissed her.

"Okay, okay brake it up you two. Come on lets go I want to get there before theres not any shaded parts left." Inuyasha barked.

"Alright! Gess. What's up with him?" Sango asked Miroku as they were walking behind Inuyasha.

"He finely has the courage to ask out Kagome." answered Miroku.

"Are you kiding me? He is?" Sango asked excitedly, because she knew Kagome. They have been friends sence high school. Kagome is the toughest girl in the college. Kagome befriended Sango in the 10th grade when Sango succesfly got herself betup for saying "bite me" to a boy. Kagome was walking in the hallway, sikping class of course, when she came on to the group beting up Sango. Kagome stepped in and broke ones arm, anothers nose, the thirds jaw, and the fouths fist. Kagome said she would teach Sango how to fight. After 5 months tranning she was almost as strong as Kagome. Sango was no longer afraid to fight. She also knew Kagome would fight with her. They became friends during the tranning and where inseprable. Sango never told Inuyasha or Miroku because she was afraid they wouldn't be her freinds because she knew her.

"Yeah. I couldn't belive it myself when he told me but he likes her alot I guess." Miroku answered.

They turned into the cafeatorieum and got their food after about 15 minutes in line. They went outside to eat.

Suprise Queston chpt.2

After about 5 minutes a tall, black haired girl approched them. She was wearing a skin tight red tank top and skin tight black pants. The tank top had a black dragon curling around her top then stoping at her left breast, with flames coming out of it's mouth, the claws look like they accutly cut the cloth because where the claws were there was peices of cloth missing. The pants hugged her hips perfictly, it was tight all the way dow her thighs until mid sheen when it flared out. Her boots,which gave her only about an 2" height increase, were black like her pants. her hair was pure black, straight and lose. Her eyes were a light brown. Sango didn't even need to look up to know how it was.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said.

"Hey Sango." said Kagome. Her voice was silky smooth but strong. She turned her head and looked at Inuyasha square in the eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kagome said to him.

"Yeah I do. Take a seat." Inuyasha said and pated the ground next to him.

Kagome took the seat and started to eat. After a bite she turned to Inuyasha and said "So what do you want?"

Inuyasha took a breath said to himself 'here gose nothing.' He turned to Kagome and said "I was wondering if you would..."

"Well,well,well. If it isn't my Inuyasha." the voice that cut Inuyasha off was that of Kikyo. The girl who has had a crush on him since high school. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango couldn't stand her. She would try to drape herself all over Inuyasha, with no luck,it only pissed him off.

"What are you doing here you little wanna be..."

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"Kagome interupted.

She was staring intently at Kikyo dareing her to speak again. Kikyo ,stared right back, beging to shake at the shere blanceness of Kagome's eyes. The group Kikyo had with her backed off and ran away, talls between their legs. Kikyo was left to stand by herself for once in her life. Then Kagome got to her feet. She towered over Kikyo. Kikyo stood about 5' but Kagome stood about 5'9". Kikyo's eyes widened to twice the normal size.

"J-j-just live my man alone." she studered.

"Ha,ha,ha! Your funny. Do you think you scare me Kikyo? News flash, you have a man. 'Koga' I belive is his name. If Inuyasha wants to ask me out,wich I think he was in the process of doing," she looked at Inuyasha , who noded his head yes. Then turned back to Kikyo smiling. Kikyo was looking at Inuyasha with an open mouth staring with disbelive."Now that's funny." Kagome said taking back her seat, next Inuyasha. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, which sat on top of his head. He leaned into the whisper. When she pulled her head back Inuyasha smilled and asked "Really, you will?"

Kagome noded. Sango and Miroku knew what that meant. She would go out with him. Inuyasha still smilling looked at Kikyo and said "Now you can't keep hiting on me without getting hit."

He put out a hand and placeed it on Kagome's hand, which was on the grond next to her. She closed her hand around his. Kikyo looked like she was about to cry, then arms sleped around her waist. Her face changed when she felt the lips of Koga pressed on her neck. He told her 'lets go.'and they left.

"I can't belive you said yes Kagome!" Sango screamed as she flung her arms around Kagome's neck. Miroku looked nervous about that. Kagome just laughed and pated her on the head.

"Okay, get off dork." she told Sango.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other then at the girls.

" Kagome is the one who tought me how to fight." Sango said to the boys.

"Only because you got betup for speking your mind." Kagome retorted.

"So you guys have been friends the entier time?" asked Miroku.

"Yep." the two in questioned choirsed.

"Question? How and when?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. Sango turned and said "I'll tell ya."

So they sat there listing to Sango tell the story. While they were listening Kagome saw some people she couldn't resicte to throw rocks at. She nailed each one in the back of the head. Inuyasha saw her throw one at Koga and get him square in the head then it bounced off to hit Kikyo right inbetween the eyes. He laughed. She turned and smiled at him. Then her eyes flased and she turned as fast as lighting and grabed something out of the air. It was a peace of concret. Koga stared at her in disbelive as she broke the concret with one hand. Her little group was looking at her hand which the concret, now powder, was coming out of. Miroku stared a little nervous but to amazed to look away. Sango smiled and said " Told you she was strong."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at Koga. He grabed a rock and throw it at him. Got him square inbetween the eyes. Koga fell flat on his ass.

"You fool. Don't you know who I am?" Kagome said coldly.

Koga, shaking his head, grabed Kikyo, got up, and left. Kagome stopped crushing the stone and dropped what was left of it.

"Continue with the lovely story Sango." Kagome said as she turned tourded her group.

"Well thanks for the permission." Sango said sarcastikly .

So she went on with every detell added. During the story Kagome found Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was so relaxed around her she was suprised. She looked at Miroku and saw him doing the same thing. She started to feel something that she never felt before, welcome. She leaned into Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha was starteld at first but calmed down right away. He tightend his grip around her. He leaned his head against her. Then he noticed her sent it reminded him of cherry blossoms.

When Sango finished they still had a half-hour left of break.

"Hey Kagome. Tell us about your life and how you learned how to fight like that." said Miroku.

"Yeah. They don't know much about you. Especiale Inuyasha. Please?" pleaded Sango.

Kagome look at them a little sceptical."All right but no enterupsions. Got it?"

"Got it." the others answerd.

"Okay. I never knew my parents. They abandended me in a alley way when I was 4 years old. The man I call father found me after about 2 months. He took me home and started to raise me as his own daughter. He was going to put me in a orphanige but said he couldn't 'Just because she's not of my blood dosent mean she isn't my daughter'.So he kept me. He raised me and tought me how to fight.

"At the age of 5 I was tranning. At 6 I started weapon tranning. At 7 I was a master at all weapons. He tought me how to stand up for my self. That same year he tought me to tap my power that was sealed away inside me. I had to learn how to control it myself tough. When I was 9 he took me to a gang that he know of and got me in. I'm one of the top 3 strongest fighters there. To keep along story short. I'm a good kid, with a great GPA. Only when I'm not beting the living hell out of someone. Well that sums it up." she finished.

"Okay with what Sango told us and now what you have told us remind me not to piss you off." Inuyasha said.

They all laughed at that little remark. The bell rang and everyone begain to go to their next class. Miroku got up and helped Sango to her feet. Inuyasha got up and held out his hand for her to take. She looked at him then took his alowing him to help her up. They headed off for their lockers.

"Where's your locker at?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I don't have one." she answered leaning against a locker.

" So you have to care your backpack and books with you all the time?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yeah, it dosen't bother me though." she answered while moving out of the way of the locker.

"Are you sure? I could put it in here for you." he ofered.

"I'm fine." she said while slamming a boys head into the locker.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked, with a courious look on his face.

"He grabed my ass." she said keeping an eye on the boy as he got up.

"Well in that case you don't just slam his head into the locker, you shove him in the locker." Inuyasha said as he grabed the kid and shoved him into the locker.

"I guess that's a way." Kagome said laughing.

Inuyasha went to the locker and said " Don't touch my woman."

"Oh, I'm already your woman am I?" she asked.

" Yeah you are." he answered as he slipped his arm around her waist. She looked at him and asked "Okay. What class do you have next?"

"The same as you. You probley never notice me cause I sit in the middle.I know you sit in the back." he answered mockingly.

"Sango and I have to go. Our class is on the other side of campes." Miroku anounced.

"Hey Kagome we're going to the river party tomorrow night. Why don't you come with us?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to that to. Will you go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay. If you pick me up." Kagome answered.

"Okay. Where do you live?" Inuyasha answered.

"I live in the apartments on Forest Av. Building 2. Apartment 14, top floor." she told him.

"That's along way. Do you get a ride?" asked Miroku.

"No. My dad got me a motorcycle for my 18th birthday." she said.

Ding!Ding!

"Okay now we really have to go." Sango said.

They waved as they seperated. Inuyasha kept his arm around Kagome's waist. When they walked down the hallways people cleared a path for them. Some even begain to talk. When they got to class Kagome draged Inuyasha to the back.

"Good afternoon students," the teacher said."Today we will be learning to draw with ink."

Most of the students booed and grouned. Some said "yepy" or "yes" to the news.

"I've never sat this far back before." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, who was seating in the seat next to him.

"Really? Your weird. It's great back here. You can do anything back here, because your not as noticed as you are in the front or middle."

"Inuyasha Takahashi." called the teacher.

"Here." he yelled.

"Are you serious? Anything?" he asked.

"Kagome Higeroshi." the teacher called.

"Wasn't me!" she replied.

Some of the students laughed at that. Shae leaned over and said "anything."

She sloched in her chair. She knocked 3 times one the same piece of tile. After the last knock it poped up. She slide the tile back to revile a little compartment. Inside was all kinds of things like: pop,sandwiches,candy,snackes,and more.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"A little some thing my dad put in when he came here."she answered and nothing else.

"Okay class we have a new student today. Hojo. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere." the teacher said.

A tall boy, a little bet shorter then Inuyasha, started to walk up torwds the back. All the girls were looking at him with googly-eyes. The boys glared at him and some of them even pulled there girlfriends closer to them. He stopped rigth in font of Kagome's seat, who at the time was resuling with Inuyasha for the last pop.

"Hi. I'm Hojo.What's your name doll?" he said in a very confedent vocie.

She wasn't paying attention. Some of the boys who watched him make his why up to Kagome were laughing their heads off after she didn't answered him, but enrored him and when they heard her say "I just want a damn drink not the whole thing Inuyasha." instead.

He sat down right in front of her as if to keep an eye on her. He saw Inuyasha pull her close, and put her into a head lock. Hojo almost yelled 'let her go' when she pocked him in the rib cage and he let her and the pop go to rub his ribs. He looked at her and gave her a irratated look. She just stuke her tounge out and took a drink of the pop then gave it to him.

"There. You big baby." she said to Inuyasha.

'Lets try it again.' Hojo tought to himself. He turned around and said "Hi. I'm Hojo. What's your name doll?" again to Kagome.

She looked at him and said "Get a life pal. Oh, and I'm taken. So back off if you don't like the way you see out of a swollen eye. Oh and I would be the one to give it to you."

The boys that esdroppen laughed and said "She's serious man."

Hojo paid no attion to them and said "Really? Where is he right now?"

She pointed to her right and said "Right here."

"Yeah right. Then why isn't his arm around you like all the other guys have theirs? Oh, and ..um...you never told me your name." Hojo said.

"Fine. If it gets you to leve me the hell alone. Kagome. That's my name. This,just so you now who your runing from after class, is Inuyasha. My boyfriend." Kagome said while giving Hojo a evil look.

"And why would I..."

"Hey, pal, if you don't shut the hell up and leve my girl alone, I'm going to have to kick your ass. If she dosen't bet me to it." Inuyasha said warningly.

With that Hojos eyes widened and he said "All right."and then turned around. The boys that where essddropping started to laugh.

When Kagome finely looked at the board she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Inuaysha asked.

"Read the board." was all she said.

Inuyasha looked at the board and started to laugh as while.

"What is so funnny Miss Higurashi?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just what you wrote on the board." she answered.

Sure enough the sentece that was sappose to say 'nothing but hardships' said 'no one but dumbshits'.

"Leve it to Kagome to point that out." someone up front yelled out to the class. The teacher still shocked went up and fixed the problem.

"Thank you for pointing that out Kagome." the teacher said.

The teacher expland how to paint with the ink. Then he finely passed out the suplies.

"I didn't understand a thing he said." Hojo said.

"To bad. It's not that hard." Inuyasha said while taking a drink. He looked of at Kagome's and saw that it was almost done.

"How in the hell did you do that?" he asked her.

"The tranning I've gone through. I was tought how because I finished tranning ao fast. It took me 10 years to get good at it." she answered.

He kept staring at her. Watching her every stroke of the brush.

Then Hojo turned around and said "How in the hell?"

She looked at him and said "Are you deaf now? I just told Inuyasha." Then went back to her drawing.

Inuyasha kept watching her draw. Then he turned back to his and thought 'That's sad.'

"Your doing really good for your first time." Kagome said to him sweetly.

"Thanks. can you give me a few pointers?" he asked as he silently scooted his chair closer to her. She looked at him and smiled. It was a side she could never show except with her father. She was begaining to feel relaxed, already. She never thought she could feel that way with a man she just started dating.

"Kagome? You all right?" Inuyasha asked.

She could hear the worry in his voice. She didn't notice his arm around her waist. She thought to herself 'isn't that uncomftrable.'

"I'm fine. Just thinking." she answered. She could still see the worry in his eyes."Inuyasha there's something I never told you guys."

"What?" he asked.

"My father is a demon. His name is Tashio. You've probly heard of him before." she said lowly.

Inuyasha looked at her a minute then cheacked her out.

"What was that?" she asked laughing

"Nothing. I just can't belive that something so beautiful and perfect came from that house and back ground. They wouldn't even be alive. But here you are." he said.

"Okay. But why did you cheack me out again? And don't say you didn't 'cause I saw your eyes move like that." she said laughing.

"Because" he answered.

She smiled and leaned into his body.

"Your not worried or scared about my father?" she asked.

"No. I'm the son of Inutasho and Izoy-yoi. I think you should be the one afraid." he said.

"Why should I be afraid? They don't want you to have a girlfriend or something?" she asked while going back to work on her drawing.

"Yes and no. They want me to find a rich prepy girl. But they also want me to be happy. Which means no prey girls. I like the girls that have guts and strength. So I like girls like you. Though you are the only woman like that, that's not a demon. Here's another little bouns, you look like a goddess. That's good for me." he said "What about you father?"

"He dosen't care just aslong as they don't hurt me. Emotionly not phiscly. If they hit me he knows I can handle that and then he would. But if they hurt me he'll kick their ass." she said.

Inuyasha gulped.

Kagome laughed and said "That was fooling around. I didn't even feel it."

"Hey I just relised that you live in a apartment, but Tashio lives in a mansion."he said.

"You just relised that. Wow. Well yeah I have my own place 'cause I couldn't live in the mansion with his mate and kids. So my dad got me my own place. He pays the rent just aslong as I stay in school." she said.

"Sweet." was all Inuyasha said then got back to work on his drawing. Then the bell rang.

"Okay class. Just put your work on my desk as you live." the teacher yelled.

"Can I walk you to your bike?" Inuyasha asked since that was their last class.

"Sure. Oh yeah, I just remembered that there's a party at my place tonight. Want to come?" she asked. "If you do try to drag Sango and Miroku."

"Yeah I'll come. And I'm pretty sure I can drag those two. By the way nice bike." Inuyasha said as they got to her bike. It was black with spits of flame.

"Thanks, see you later." she said.

"Yeah. Bye."he yelled as he walked to his car.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku said together.

"Hey. Kagome just told me that there's a party at her place tonight. Want to go with me?" he said as he unlockered his car. He had black '03 Spider with a fin. It had a little bit a damage to the front end.

Miroku pointed at it and asked "How that happen?"

"I got into a little race lastnight. No big deal." Inuyasha answered.

Sango looked at it and said "I bet if you ask Kagome she could fix that."

"She knows how to fix cars?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh? Yeah. Kagome can do just about anything." Sango said.

"Okay, but you two still haven't given me a answer. Do you want to go or not?" Inuyasha said.

"Hell yeah." Sango said as she climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Of couse. I can never refuse a party." Miroku said as he climbed into the front seat.

"Did she say want time to be there?" Sango asked.

"No but I'm going in 2 hours. Can you 2 get ready in that time?" Inuysha asked sarckastecly.

Sango smacked him in the head while Miroku punched him in his arm.

He laughed and said"Okay that's a yes then?"

"YES!" they both yelled.

He dropped them off and went home and told his parents about what happened today.

"She sounds nice, when she wants to be, at least." his mom said.

"Well you got a girl who can take care of herself that's for sure." his dad said. "I guess you can go to the party, but no driving if you drink."

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said.

"She sounds like a bitch to me." said Sesshomaru when Inuyasha got up the stares. Sesshomaru is Inuyashas' older half-brother, he's a full blooded demon.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said as he walked past him.

Party Time chpt. 3

2 hours later Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were pulling up next to Kagomes' bike. The party hasn't started yet but the music was playing loud already.

They went to Kagomes' door and knocked.

"Hey. The party isn't for another 2 hours." she said as she answered the door.

"How did you know it was us?" Inyasha asked as he walked into her place. Kagomes apartment had a small kitchen, the dinning room was rightout side of the kitchen, a good size living room with a 48" tv. and a nice couch, a recliner with a small glass table be it's side, a oak coffee table. Down the hall were two bedrooms, the rooms each had a queen size bed and a walk-in closest.

"I saw you pull in." she answered.

"Damn. this is nice for one preson." said Miroku.

"Yeah. I like it. My dad dosen't though. He says the place is nice but the neighbor hood isn't safe enough to live in." Kagome said.

"So can we just hang out here for 2 hours than?" Sango asked.

"Sure. I don't care. I was going to jump into the shower. Go ahead and make your selves at home. I'll be out in a minute." she answered as she went into the bathroom.

They heard a door shut and music start to blare.

"She has a sur-sound sound in the bathroom and in here." Sango said.

"How do you know that?" Miroku asked as he plopted down on to the couch.

"I've spent the night here a couple of times." she answered as she sat down next to Miroku.

"So Inuyasha. What did your parents think about Kagome? If you told them." Miroku asksed.

"Yes I told them. Smartass." Inuyasha said as he sat down in the recliner."My mom's kind of worried about it but my dad sounded like he aproved. Sesshomaru called her a bitch, and said she's 'to young for me', and I 'shouldn't be with a human. '"

"He's one to pass judgment. He's going out with a human." Miroku said a little pissed off.

"Serously. His girl is about 4 years younger than him. At least yours is only a little over a year younger than you." Sango said hatefully.

"Your brother called me a bitch uh?" Kagome said.

All 3 of them froze. They didn't hear the water stop or the radio turn off.

"He has no idea how big of a bitch I can be." she contiuned.

Inuyasha leaned back to say something but forgot after he saw that she was only wearing a towl. Sango and Miroku watch as Inuyashas fallowed Kagome with his eyes until he filpped out of his chair. Sango and Miroku laughed.

Kagome turned the door knob to her room and said "How was the veiw down there?" as she walked in.

"Pretty good. Didn't see anything though." he said desapointed.

"To bad for you." she said through the door.

"How did you like what you did see?" Sango asked.

"I liked it a lot." he answered.

Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku just laughed. This time they heard the door open.

Kagome came out, her hair still a little damp.

"I didn't think you could hear us." Miroku said.

"Yeah you can thank my father for that." she said then walk over to Inuyasha and whispered "Don't try that again." It wasn't in a ordering or warning way but in a asking kind of way.

He grabed her and pulled her on to his lap. He held her tightly around the waist. She smilled and relaxed. She layed her head down on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his, holding them there.

"You guys can watch tv or play video games." she said.

"What new games do you have?" Sango asked while getting up and hooking up the PS2.

"You know where to look." she answered.

Sango opened the cabnets to revile a ton of games and movies some even still in the wrapper.

"Hey you finely got Soul Calerber2." she said.

"Damn that's alot of movies and games. Where did you get all of those?" Miroku asked while jonning Sango to see all of them.

"I stell them from my brothers when I go over to my dads house every week. They never play them so what the hell uh?" she answered.

Inuyasha laughed. Miroku joined Sango in playing Soul Calaber2. They picked their players.

"Well you let me up? I'm going to turn on some music." Kagome asked him a couple minutes later.

"Sure but your coming back right?"he said.

She got up and opened another cabnet and turned on the sterio.

"Sweet sterio. " Miroku said. "Damnit!"

"That's the third time I killed you." Sango said, who was laying on Mirokus lap. He leanded over and kissed her quikly.

"You really suck at that game Miroku." Inuyasha said as Kagome sat back down on his lap. Just as she was sitting down there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up, even though Inuyasha really didn't like it, and laughed as she looked throw the pep-hole.

"Fuck me." she said.

"Sure." Inuyasha said but then added "Wait! What is it?" after he saw the face Kagome gave him.

"Who is it?" Sango asked pausing the game.

"Ohhh, Kagome." a man said from behind the door. "I know your home. I saw your bike outside."

"Who is that?" Miroku asked.

"Freddy. My ex. He hasn't got the hint that I don't like him anymore. Honestly these days I don't even know what I saw in him in the first place." Kagome answered.

"Open up. I want to talk to you. About us. I think your trying to avoyd me. Come on, open up baby." Feddy said.

"Let him in." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Show him that you have moved on and so should he." he answered.

"Are you sure? Or do you want just want me in your lap again?" she asked.

"Both" he answered laughing.

Kagome shurgged and unbolted the door. That gave her enough time to get back to Inuyasha befor Freddy figured out he door was unlocked. When the door opened a man, a little shorter then Inuyasha, walked in and shut the door behind him, not noticing all the people in the room.

"Look Ka..." he started to say then he reliazed that Kagome was sitting on a mans lap, who in return wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was laying across her lap.

"Who the hell is this?" Freddy asked shocked and angrly.

"Freddy this is Inuyasha. My boyfriend, and this is Sango and her borfriend, Miroku." she answered pointing everyone out.

"Hi." Sango and Miroku chorised.

He looked at them and nooded. Then looked back at Kagome, who was now leanning into Inuyashas body. Inuyasha leaned his head against her shoulder and smilled at Freddy, who was fuming like crazy.

"If you think that scares me you're wrong." Inuysaha said to Freddy, who was now cracking his knuckles.

Inuyasha raised one of his hands and slowly clented it. Cracking every knuckle. Then unclented them to show his claws, which were dangerously sharp. Freddy looked like he was going to kill someone then he reached into his pocket.

"Don't even think about it. You know what I'll do to you if you take that out of your pocket." Kagome said in a venumous voice.

Sango started to get up with Miroku. They were daring him to do something with there eyes. Kagome got off of Inuyashas' lap and stared at him. Inuyasha got up and stood next to Kagome. Feddy didn't show a sign of fear. Kagome noticed this and her eyes widened.

"You didn't bering that did you?" she asked intently.

"Oh yes I did. So go ahead and try it." Freddy said.

"No one move a inch. His gun has poisones bullets that can even kill the strongest of demons." Kagome warned "Leve him to me."

"Go ahead and come at me. I came here to kill you in the first place, but since you have company I'll have to kill them as well. Can't be having witnesses, now can we." Freddy said with a hint of ice in his vocie.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Kagome said while stepping infront of Inuyasha."You know how strong I am. Do you really want to try and kill me?"

"Well I figured that if I can't have you no one will!" then he pointed the gun at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a step back. Then at the blink of the eye there was a blade at Freddys' throat. Kagome had drawen one the most deadleist weapons she had a mastered. In her hands where a pair a shys. One praced to his throat the other by her side.

"Drop it." she said camly, but not in her usual vocie, but in a dark one.

"Would you really kill me Kagome?" Freddy asked mokingly.

She pressed the shy harder against his and druged it across his throat making a nice cut across it. Freddy eyes still had no frear in them. He turned the gun on to Kagome, placed the barrow to her forhead.

"Do what I tell you and I'll spare you friends." Freddy ordered Kagome.

"You've lost it haven't you? Turning on me. You're dumber then you look. Leave now and I'll forget to tell some of my friends to have a little 'talk' with you." Kagome said in a relaxed vocie.

"I don't think so. Go to the bedroom now." Freddy ordered.

"Ohhh. That's what you had in mind is it? Well sorry to be a party pooper but I'm not going anywhere." she said.

"Oh, yes you are. Even if I..."

In a blink of the eyes Kagome grabed the his arm, that held the gun, from behind him and pointed the gun at his cheast. His eyes' widned with frear.

"When you learn that move?!" Freddy asked.

"A couple years ago. Now leave now and never come near me again or I will kill you." she said while stabbing him in the shoulder with her shy.

He cried out with pain then said "Okay, okay." Then he dropped the gun. "I'll leave." As he walked out the door he turned and asked "What happened to us?"

"I got a brain." she said pushing him over the thres hold of the door and slamed the door on him.

She picked up the gun and took the clip out, then cocked it.

"He was really going to kill me." she said, not taking her eyes off of the gun. Inuyasha walked to her side. "Sure you still want to be with me?" she added.

"Yes I do and nothing is going to change that." he said while wrapping his arms around her.

Sango and Miroku went back to their game. Inuyasha took back his chair and motioned for Kagome to join him. She smilled and said " In a minute. I need to get ride of this. Guns aren't really one of my speacltes that I like."

"By the way Kagome. When did you grab the shys?" Miroku asked.

"When he pointed the gun at Inuyasha. I grabed the shys from under the arm of the couch." she answered as she wipped the gun clean then throw it out the window. Then she walked back to the couch and flipped up the arm to reveal a compartment that held a dozen or so knives. She put the shys in on the top of the pile then shut it again.

She went to Inuyasha, who welcomed her with open arms. She smilled as she sat on his lap, like the first time again. They still had 1 1/2 hours left before the party started. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She thought to her self 'This is the first time ever being in a mans arms who actuly wants to be with me. He's even seen what some of my life is like and still wants to be with me.' She let her heart take over which alouded her to slip into a light doze.

Inuyasha looked at her and smilled. He was relived that she trusted him enough already to sleep in his arms. He thought to his self 'If this is what her life is like she never really get's a chance to rest a lot. I feel more relaxed with her than with anyone else I have been with before. I like her a lot more now. She can deffently handl her self.' He closed his eyes and followed Kagome into a light doze.

Sango and Miroku looked at them and smilled. They were happy that their friends were interasted in each other and relaxed around each other already.

"Lets not wake them until the party." Sango said.

Miroku agreed and reteurned to their game. About 10 minutes later those two fell asleep.

When Inuyasha woke up the sun was setting. He streched as much as he could with out waking Kagome. He looked around and saw Miroku and Sango asleep on the floor. He looked for a clock. When he found it was a quater to 8. The party started in 15 minutes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, still asleep in his lap, and gently kissed her forhead. She moved ever so lightly. She opened her eyes and streached while remainning on his lap. "How long were we asleep?" she asked while get off of his lap.

"My guess is alittle more then a hour." he said standing up.

He thought his legs would be num but they were just fine. Kagome went to the kitchen and got a drink. Inuyasha went over to Miroku and Sango and started to nudge them with his foot. The only sign that they were up was that Miroku leaped up all of the sudien and put Inuyasha into a headlock.

"Okay, okay. Come on let go. We have about 10 minutes before the party starts." Inuyasha said while getting out of the headlock and putting Miroku in one.

"Okay! Let me go." Miroku said wiggaling out of Inuyashas grip.

He let Miroku go and walked over to Kagome, who was laughing while leaning against the wall. He took the water bottle from her hand and took a nice big gulp. She saw a look in his eye that made her put a finger to his lips and say "Not yet."

"Maybe later than." he said.

"If your lucky." Sango said while walking to tha bathroom.

"You doute Inuyashas charm?" Miroku asked slyly.

Inuyasha just laughed and wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Is there going to be food at the party?" Inuyasha asked "Cause I'm starving."

"Same here." Miroku said. " Hey what's this?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked and saw a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked blinking.

" It's called a camra, dumbass." Miroku said. Sango was laughing, she came out of the bathroom just as he took the picture.

"Where did you find that at?" Kagome asked while reaching for the camra.

"I found it when we were looking at the games." Miroku answered while pulling his arm back so Kagome couldn't get the camra.

He truned the camra around to let them see the picture.

"By the way you two look great together." he said.

"You do look good together. Even if you didn't know that your picture was being took." Sango said while looking at the camra.

"It looks okay." Inuyasha said still holding Kagome.

"I have a computer in my room. I can print that, if you want." Kagome offered.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." Inuyasha answered.

"I tought you didn't know you had it?" Sango asked.

"Of couse I know I had it. I just lost it that's all." Kagome answered.

"Print out 4 copies Miroku and I want 1 to." Sango said.

She took the camra out of Miroku's hand and started to walk down the hall. Miroku walked over to Sango and wrapped his arms around her. Then Kagome spun on her heal and took a picture of Sango and Miroku. Kagome laughed as she ran down the hall while Sango chased after her. Kagome ran into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Kagome don't you dare print that out." Sango yelled.

Kagome just laughed and said "Pay backs are a bitch." and started to laugh agian.

Kagome came out a couple mintues later and handed everyone a copy of each picture. Sango looked at the picture of her and Miroku and said "I guess it dosen't look that bad."

"Even if you didn't know your picture was bein' took." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"We should get going. The party starts at 8 exzactly." Kagome said as she put her pictures on the icebox. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. Miroku did the same thing to Sango.

"Will there be drinking?" Miroku asked.

"Ohhh yeah. Lots of it." Kagome answered.

"Well I guess we crash here tonight right?" Sango said sarcasticly.

"I guess. I already have the spare bedroom all set up for you 2. That remindes me. Give me your keys Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"Yeah, you 2 get the bedroom while I get the couch. Wait...why do i have to give you my keys?" Inuyasha said laughing while digging in his pocket for his keys.

"I was thinking that you are my boyfriend. You also haven't given me the reason to make you sleep on the couch and I think you know why. No one drives home drunk." Kagome said holding out her hand.

"I wasn't plaining on it.That means I get to sleep with you huh?" Inuyasha asked Kagome giving her his keys.

"Yep." Kagome answered while taking the keys and putting them in her pocket.

"So is there going to be food at this party?" Miroku asked while opening the door.

"All kinds." Kagome answered while walking through the door while Inuyasha and Sango followed while Miroku shut the door behind them.

At the party there was a lot of dirty dancing. Sango and Miroku mostly drank but they danced once and a while. As for Inuyasha and Kagome they were about even in dancing and drinking. Sango was surpprised that Kagome knew even how to dance like that. As for Inuyasha, he made sure evey man knew she was his now and to back off. He kept giving her little pecks on her check, and get closer and closer to her lips. He told her during one of their dances that he had his eyes on her for quit sometime. She told him the same went for her and that she was really happy when he gave her the note. After that they danced a slow song together.

At 11:30 the party was geting stronger and faster. Sango and Miroku were,amazingly, going stronger. At a 15 till midnight someone showed up that no one exspected. Kikyo and her gang of wanabes. Kikyo walked into the party and saw Sango and Miroku drinking. She walked over to them and said " What the hell are you doing here?"

"Damn." Sango whispered to Miroku then turned to Kikyo and said "I should be asking you that question. This is a roughens party, not some bitches sleep over."

"So? I go where ever I please. But who invited you? I just found out about it." Kikyo said.

"Should we tell her?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Na. They'er comin'." Miroku answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Kikyo and her bitches." Kagome said.

Kikyo spun around to find Kagome, with Inuyasha standing behind her with his arms around her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"Not that it's any of your buisness but I live here." Kagome answered.

"Okay, but why are you here Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Well Kagome's my girlfreind and she invited us. So..." Inuyasha answered.

"I heard that Kagome can't dance at all. So I would happly dance with you,Inuyasha." Kikyo said holding out her hand hoping that he'd dance with her.

"No way in hell will I dance with you. Kagome is the only one I dance with and she can dance." Inuyasha said while squising Kagome's waist.

"Let's sit down and eat. Kagome said while dragging Inuyasha to the table. They sat across from from Sango and Miroku.

"I'll get us some food and drinks." Inuyasha said. He kissed Kagome on the check close to her lips.

She grabed his hand and said "Don't think I haven't notced that you get closer and closer to my lips."

"I know. I'm not sorry though." he said.

"I know & I'm just fine with that." Kagome said let his hand go.

"Hello? I'm still here." Kikyo said.

"WE KNOW! NOW GO THE HELL AWAY!!" all 4 chorised.

"There are a couple of single guys over there. Why don't you go talk to them?" Kagome said coldly.

"Why you little..."

"Once again do you really want to finish that sentince? We're not at school I can kick your ass and not get in trouble for it here." Kagome interupted.

"You really want to kick her ass don't you?" Inuyasha asked in a wishper.

"Kind of. She's really annoying." Kagome answered.

"I say you 2 have had enough for to night. Remember we're going to another party tomorrow too." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, let them drink some more." Kagome said as Inuyasha turned to go get the drinks and food."Hold on I'll come with you."

Inuyasha wraped his arm around her waist and headed off. Just before they lost sight of Sango and Miroku they heard Sango yell "Hey, why did you leave us with the bitches?!" and Kikyo and her group yell "Hey!"

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they went to get the food. They got some ribs and pizza for the other 2. They got some beer and a veriety of other drinks. Inuyasha was surprised at how well Kagome could carry it all. Inuyasha carred the drinks that didn't fit in the plater. When they got back they found Miroku was holding Sango back. Kikyo was being held back by her friends as well. Miroku was strating to lose his grip on Sango. Kagome put down what she was holding and grabbed Sango.

"Let her go I got her." Kagome said toMiroku.

Miroku stepped back and rubbed his ribs. Sango was still trying to get at Kikyo even with Kagome bloking her. Kagome was dogging Sangos swings while holding her back. Kagome showed amazeing strength by starting to shove Sango back. Inuyasha was suprised by how strong Kagome was because one mintue Sango was standing the next mintue she was on her ass with Kagome standing over her,

"Sango calm down! Now tell me what happened." Kagome said.

Instantely when Kagome tld her to calm down Sango clamed down. Kagome gave her a hand up. Sango took a deep breath ands said " That little bitch started hitting on Miroku.," Sango looked at Kikyo, who was now hitting on Inuyasha and said" Now she's hitting on your man Kagome."

Kagomes face lost all exsperation as she slowly turned torwards Kikyo. Sure enough Kikyo was trying to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not wanting to hit a woman or be kissed by Kikyo, was holding her back with his forarm.

"Kikyo," Kagome said ice creeping into her voice."what the hell do you think your doing?"

Sango walked over to Miroku and let him wrap his arms around her tightly and kiss her neck. Kagome walked over to Kikyo and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground. Her friends jumped for Kagome.

Kagome turned to face them. Thr first to was on the ground. One went to Sango and Miroku. Sango steped in front of Miroku and cloth hanged the girl. Kagome took 2 girls down with one kick. A man came out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome by the thourght and rased her into the air. Inuyasha acted instintivley.

He grabbed the mans arm and punched him in the stomach. The man dropped Kagome and she landed on her feet gasping for air. 5 seconds was all she needed to get back to normal. She lanched at him, Inuyasha ducked from one of the guys punches. Kagome came flying over Inuyasha aimming for the mans head. He put his arms infront of his face. Kagome took this chance to flip behind the man and kick him from the back of the head. The mans head cracked then he fell to the ground and fell apart.

"A clay solider Kikyo? Do you even have a part of a brain?" Kagome asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Kikyo asked through her hand since her nose was bleeding.

"It's not hard. You make those thing to do your dirty work. Which I bet you can't even do your self." Kagome said.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagomes side. Sango and Miroku walked to those twos side. A small crowd was wachting them fight.

"If you leave us alone I wont brake your jaw." Kagome said coldy.

"Leave me alone Kikyo. This started all because you can't get over the fact that I hate your guts. I'm with Kagome now so go the hell away." Inuyasha said. He stepped behind Kagome and wraped his arms around her and pressed his body against hers.

Kagome leaned into his touch and wraped her arms around his. Her anger at Kikyo growing thinking that she tryed to stile her Inuyasha. Inuyasha tightend his grip on her and kissed her neck. That calmed her down. Kikyo never took her eyes off of them. She got up and launched for Kagome screaming " GET YOUR HANDS OFFF OF MY INUYASHA!!"

Kagome said"Sango your turn."

Sango smilled and punched Kikyo in the side of the head. She fell agian. Her friends, just getting up from their beating, ran to her side.

"GO SOMEWHERE ESLE DAMN IT!!" Kagome and Sango yelled together.

Kikyos friends grabbed her and moved to the other side of the party.Kagomes group took their seats and started to eat. Inuyasha held Kagome close. He kept kissing her on the neck. Each time he did that she would tilte her head to give him more accsse to her neck. After an hour of sitting and talking Inuyasha heard the begining of a song he knew and liked.

"Kagome do you feel like dancing?" Inuyasha asked hopefuly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing with Fire**

Lunch Time chpt.1

Ding!Ding!Ding! "Lunch time!" the teacher yelled over the skreching of chairs."Now don't forget I want a 5 page esay on WW2 by next Wenesday!"

"Hey Inuyasha wait-up!" yelled a tall was wearing his usual clothes: a dark purple shirt and black jeans.

"Well move your ass then Miroku!"retorted Inuyasha. Inuyasha , a half dog demon, was halfway to his locker. He is just as tall as Miroku, who is 6', but faster and stronger because of the demon blood.

When Miroku finely got to his loker, which is Inuyasha's as well, Inuyasha was waiting fro him. Miroku started to put his stuff away when a woman smaked his head into the locker. Inuyasha started to laugh and the woman stsrted to as well.

"Damn Sango! What was that for?" Miroku said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resites baby." said Sango. Sango is Miroku girlfriend and the second most feared girl at the entier college. After Miroku stoped rubbing his head he grabed her and kissed her.

"Okay, okay brake it up you two. Come on lets go I want to get there before theres not any shaded parts left." Inuyasha barked.

"Alright! Gess. What's up with him?" Sango asked Miroku as they were walking behind Inuyasha.

"He finely has the courage to ask out Kagome." answered Miroku.

"Are you kiding me? He is?" Sango asked excitedly, because she knew Kagome. They have been friends sence high school. Kagome is the toughest girl in the college. Kagome befriended Sango in the 10th grade when Sango succesfly got herself betup for saying "bite me" to a boy. Kagome was walking in the hallway, sikping class of course, when she came on to the group beting up Sango. Kagome stepped in and broke ones arm, anothers nose, the thirds jaw, and the fouths fist. Kagome said she would teach Sango how to fight. After 5 months tranning she was almost as strong as Kagome. Sango was no longer afraid to fight. She also knew Kagome would fight with her. They became friends during the tranning and where inseprable. Sango never told Inuyasha or Miroku because she was afraid they wouldn't be her freinds because she knew her.

"Yeah. I couldn't belive it myself when he told me but he likes her alot I guess." Miroku answered.

They turned into the cafeatorieum and got their food after about 15 minutes in line. They went outside to eat.

Suprise Queston chpt.2

After about 5 minutes a tall, black haired girl approched them. She was wearing a skin tight red tank top and skin tight black pants. The tank top had a black dragon curling around her top then stoping at her left breast, with flames coming out of it's mouth, the claws look like they accutly cut the cloth because where the claws were there was peices of cloth missing. The pants hugged her hips perfictly, it was tight all the way dow her thighs until mid sheen when it flared out. Her boots,which gave her only about an 2" height increase, were black like her pants. her hair was pure black, straight and lose. Her eyes were a light brown. Sango didn't even need to look up to know how it was.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said.

"Hey Sango." said Kagome. Her voice was silky smooth but strong. She turned her head and looked at Inuyasha square in the eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kagome said to him.

"Yeah I do. Take a seat." Inuyasha said and pated the ground next to him.

Kagome took the seat and started to eat. After a bite she turned to Inuyasha and said "So what do you want?"

Inuyasha took a breath said to himself 'here gose nothing.' He turned to Kagome and said "I was wondering if you would...."

"Well,well,well. If it isn't my Inuyasha." the voice that cut Inuyasha off was that of Kikyo. The girl who has had a crush on him since high school. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango couldn't stand her. She would try to drape herself all over Inuyasha, with no luck,it only pissed him off.

"What are you doing here you little wanna be..."

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"Kagome interupted.

She was staring intently at Kikyo dareing her to speak again. Kikyo ,stared right back, beging to shake at the shere blanceness of Kagome's eyes. The group Kikyo had with her backed off and ran away, talls between their legs. Kikyo was left to stand by herself for once in her life. Then Kagome got to her feet. She towered over Kikyo. Kikyo stood about 5' but Kagome stood about 5'9". Kikyo's eyes widened to twice the normal size.

"J-j-just live my man alone." she studered.

"Ha,ha,ha! Your funny. Do you think you scare me Kikyo? News flash, you have a man. 'Koga' I belive is his name. If Inuyasha wants to ask me out,wich I think he was in the process of doing," she looked at Inuyasha , who noded his head yes. Then turned back to Kikyo smiling. Kikyo was looking at Inuyasha with an open mouth staring with disbelive."Now that's funny." Kagome said taking back her seat, next Inuyasha. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, which sat on top of his head. He leaned into the whisper. When she pulled her head back Inuyasha smilled and asked "Really, you will?"

Kagome noded. Sango and Miroku knew what that meant. She would go out with him. Inuyasha still smilling looked at Kikyo and said "Now you can't keep hiting on me without getting hit."

He put out a hand and placeed it on Kagome's hand, which was on the grond next to her. She closed her hand around his. Kikyo looked like she was about to cry, then arms sleped around her waist. Her face changed when she felt the lips of Koga pressed on her neck. He told her 'lets go.'and they left.

"I can't belive you said yes Kagome!" Sango screamed as she flung her arms around Kagome's neck. Miroku looked nervous about that. Kagome just laughed and pated her on the head.

"Okay, get off dork." she told Sango.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other then at the girls.

" Kagome is the one who tought me how to fight." Sango said to the boys.

"Only because you got betup for speking your mind." Kagome retorted.

"So you guys have been friends the entier time?" asked Miroku.

"Yep." the two in questioned choirsed.

"Question? How and when?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. Sango turned and said "I'll tell ya."

So they sat there listing to Sango tell the story. While they were listening Kagome saw some people she couldn't resicte to throw rocks at. She nailed each one in the back of the head. Inuyasha saw her throw one at Koga and get him square in the head then it bounced off to hit Kikyo right inbetween the eyes. He laughed. She turned and smiled at him. Then her eyes flased and she turned as fast as lighting and grabed something out of the air. It was a peace of concret. Koga stared at her in disbelive as she broke the concret with one hand. Her little group was looking at her hand which the concret, now powder, was coming out of. Miroku stared a little nervous but to amazed to look away. Sango smiled and said " Told you she was strong."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at Koga. He grabed a rock and throw it at him. Got him square inbetween the eyes. Koga fell flat on his ass.

"You fool. Don't you know who I am?" Kagome said coldly.

Koga, shaking his head, grabed Kikyo, got up, and left. Kagome stopped crushing the stone and dropped what was left of it.

"Continue with the lovely story Sango." Kagome said as she turned tourded her group.

"Well thanks for the permission." Sango said sarcastikly .

So she went on with every detell added. During the story Kagome found Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was so relaxed around her she was suprised. She looked at Miroku and saw him doing the same thing. She started to feel something that she never felt before, welcome. She leaned into Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha was starteld at first but calmed down right away. He tightend his grip around her. He leaned his head against her. Then he noticed her sent it reminded him of cherry blossoms.

When Sango finished they still had a half-hour left of break.

"Hey Kagome. Tell us about your life and how you learned how to fight like that." said Miroku.

"Yeah. They don't know much about you. Especiale Inuyasha. Please?" pleaded Sango.

Kagome look at them a little sceptical."All right but no enterupsions. Got it?"

"Got it." the others answerd.

"Okay. I never knew my parents. They abandended me in a alley way when I was 4 years old. The man I call father found me after about 2 months. He took me home and started to raise me as his own daughter. He was going to put me in a orphanige but said he couldn't 'Just because she's not of my blood dosent mean she isn't my daughter'.So he kept me. He raised me and tought me how to fight.

"At the age of 5 I was tranning. At 6 I started weapon tranning. At 7 I was a master at all weapons. He tought me how to stand up for my self. That same year he tought me to tap my power that was sealed away inside me. I had to learn how to control it myself tough. When I was 9 he took me to a gang that he know of and got me in. I'm one of the top 3 strongest fighters there. To keep along story short. I'm a good kid, with a great GPA. Only when I'm not beting the living hell out of someone. Well that sums it up." she finished.

"Okay with what Sango told us and now what you have told us remind me not to piss you off." Inuyasha said.

They all laughed at that little remark. The bell rang and everyone begain to go to their next class. Miroku got up and helped Sango to her feet. Inuyasha got up and held out his hand for her to take. She looked at him then took his alowing him to help her up. They headed off for their lockers.

"Where's your locker at?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I don't have one." she answered leaning against a locker.

" So you have to care your backpack and books with you all the time?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yeah, it dosen't bother me though." she answered while moving out of the way of the locker.

"Are you sure? I could put it in here for you." he ofered.

"I'm fine." she said while slamming a boys head into the locker.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked, with a courious look on his face.

"He grabed my ass." she said keeping an eye on the boy as he got up.

"Well in that case you don't just slam his head into the locker, you shove him in the locker." Inuyasha said as he grabed the kid and shoved him into the locker.

"I guess that's a way." Kagome said laughing.

Inuyasha went to the locker and said " Don't touch my woman."

"Oh, I'm already your woman am I?" she asked.

" Yeah you are." he answered as he slipped his arm around her waist. She looked at him and asked "Okay. What class do you have next?"

"The same as you. You probley never notice me cause I sit in the middle.I know you sit in the back." he answered mockingly.

"Sango and I have to go. Our class is on the other side of campes." Miroku anounced.

"Hey Kagome we're going to the river party tomorrow night. Why don't you come with us?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to that to. Will you go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay. If you pick me up." Kagome answered.

"Okay. Where do you live?" Inuyasha answered.

"I live in the apartments on Forest Av. Building 2. Apartment 14, top floor." she told him.

"That's along way. Do you get a ride?" asked Miroku.

"No. My dad got me a motorcycle for my 18th birthday." she said.

Ding!Ding!

"Okay now we really have to go." Sango said.

They waved as they seperated. Inuyasha kept his arm around Kagome's waist. When they walked down the hallways people cleared a path for them. Some even begain to talk. When they got to class Kagome draged Inuyasha to the back.

"Good afternoon students," the teacher said."Today we will be learning to draw with ink."

Most of the students booed and grouned. Some said "yepy" or "yes" to the news.

"I've never sat this far back before." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, who was seating in the seat next to him.

"Really? Your weird. It's great back here. You can do anything back here, because your not as noticed as you are in the front or middle."

"Inuyasha Takahashi." called the teacher.

"Here." he yelled.

"Are you serious? Anything?" he asked.

"Kagome Higeroshi." the teacher called.

"Wasn't me!" she replied.

Some of the students laughed at that. Shae leaned over and said "anything."

She sloched in her chair. She knocked 3 times one the same piece of tile. After the last knock it poped up. She slide the tile back to revile a little compartment. Inside was all kinds of things like: pop,sandwiches,candy,snackes,and more.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"A little some thing my dad put in when he came here."she answered and nothing else.

"Okay class we have a new student today. Hojo. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere." the teacher said.

A tall boy, a little bet shorter then Inuyasha, started to walk up torwds the back. All the girls were looking at him with googly-eyes. The boys glared at him and some of them even pulled there girlfriends closer to them. He stopped rigth in font of Kagome's seat, who at the time was resuling with Inuyasha for the last pop.

"Hi. I'm 's your name doll?" he said in a very confedent vocie.

She wasn't paying attention. Some of the boys who watched him make his why up to Kagome were laughing their heads off after she didn't answered him, but enrored him and when they heard her say "I just want a damn drink not the whole thing Inuyasha." instead.

He sat down right in front of her as if to keep an eye on her. He saw Inuyasha pull her close, and put her into a head lock. Hojo almost yelled 'let her go' when she pocked him in the rib cage and he let her and the pop go to rub his ribs. He looked at her and gave her a irratated look. She just stuke her tounge out and took a drink of the pop then gave it to him.

"There. You big baby." she said to Inuyasha.

'Lets try it again.' Hojo tought to himself. He turned around and said "Hi. I'm Hojo. What's your name doll?" again to Kagome.

She looked at him and said "Get a life pal. Oh, and I'm taken. So back off if you don't like the way you see out of a swollen eye. Oh and I would be the one to give it to you."

The boys that esdroppen laughed and said "She's serious man."

Hojo paid no attion to them and said "Really? Where is he right now?"

She pointed to her right and said "Right here."

"Yeah right. Then why isn't his arm around you like all the other guys have theirs? Oh, and ..um...you never told me your name." Hojo said.

"Fine. If it gets you to leve me the hell alone. Kagome. That's my name. This,,just so you now who your runing from after class, is Inuyasha. My boyfriend." Kagome said while giving Hojo a evil look.

"And why would I...."

"Hey, pal, if you don't shut the hell up and leve my girl alone, I'm going to have to kick your ass. If she dosen't bet me to it." Inuyasha said warningly.

With that Hojos eyes widened and he said "All right."and then turned around. The boys that where essddropping started to laugh.

When Kagome finely looked at the board she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Inuaysha asked.

"Read the board." was all she said.

Inuyasha looked at the board and started to laugh as while.

"What is so funnny Miss Higurashi?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just what you wrote on the board." she answered.

Sure enough the sentece that was sappose to say 'nothing but hardships' said 'no one but dumbshits'.

"Leve it to Kagome to point that out." someone up front yelled out to the class. The teacher still shocked went up and fixed the problem.

"Thank you for pointing that out Kagome." the teacher said.

The teacher expland how to paint with the ink. Then he finely passed out the suplies.

"I didn't understand a thing he said." Hojo said.

"To bad. It's not that hard." Inuyasha said while taking a drink. He looked of at Kagome's and saw that it was almost done.

"How in the hell did you do that?" he asked her.

"The tranning I've gone through. I was tought how because I finished tranning ao fast. It took me 10 years to get good at it." she answered.

He kept staring at her. Watching her every stroke of the brush.

Then Hojo turned around and said "How in the hell?"

She looked at him and said "Are you deaf now? I just told Inuyasha." Then went back to her drawing.

Inuyasha kept watching her draw. Then he turned back to his and thought 'That's sad.'

"Your doing really good for your first time." Kagome said to him sweetly.

"Thanks. can you give me a few pointers?" he asked as he silently scooted his chair closer to her. She looked at him and smiled. It was a side she could never show except with her father. She was begaining to feel relaxed, already. She never thought she could feel that way with a man she just started dating.

"Kagome? You all right?" Inuyasha asked.

She could hear the worry in his voice. She didn't notice his arm around her waist. She thought to herself 'isn't that uncomftrable.'

"I'm fine. Just thinking." she answered. She could still see the worry in his eyes."Inuyasha there's something I never told you guys."

"What?" he asked.

"My father is a demon. His name is Tashio. You've probly heard of him before." she said lowly.

Inuyasha looked at her a minute then cheacked her out.

"What was that?" she asked laughing

"Nothing. I just can't belive that something so beautiful and perfect came from that house and back ground. They wouldn't even be alive. But here you are." he said.

"Okay. But why did you cheack me out again? And don't say you didn't 'cause I saw your eyes move like that." she said laughing.

"Because" he answered.

She smiled and leaned into his body.

"Your not worried or scared about my father?" she asked.

"No. I'm the son of Inutasho and Izoy-yoi. I think you should be the one afraid." he said.

"Why should I be afraid? They don't want you to have a girlfriend or something?" she asked while going back to work on her drawing.

"Yes and no. They want me to find a rich prepy girl. But they also want me to be happy. Which means no prey girls. I like the girls that have guts and strength. So I like girls like you. Though you are the only woman like that, that's not a demon. Here's another little bouns, you look like a goddess. That's good for me." he said "What about you father?"

"He dosen't care just aslong as they don't hurt me. Emotionly not phiscly. If they hit me he knows I can handle that and then he would. But if they hurt me he'll kick their ass." she said.

Inuyasha gulped.

Kagome laughed and said "That was fooling around. I didn't even feel it."

"Hey I just relised that you live in a apartment, but Tashio lives in a mansion."he said.

"You just relised that. Wow. Well yeah I have my own place 'cause I couldn't live in the mansion with his mate and kids. So my dad got me my own place. He pays the rent just aslong as I stay in school." she said.

"Sweet." was all Inuyasha said then got back to work on his drawing. Then the bell rang.

"Okay class. Just put your work on my desk as you live." the teacher yelled.

"Can I walk you to your bike?" Inuyasha asked since that was their last class.

"Sure. Oh yeah, I just remembered that there's a party at my place tonight. Want to come?" she asked. "If you do try to drag Sango and Miroku."

"Yeah I'll come. And I'm pretty sure I can drag those two. By the way nice bike." Inuyasha said as they got to her bike. It was black with spits of flame.

"Thanks, see you later." she said.

"Yeah. Bye."he yelled as he walked to his car.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku said together.

"Hey. Kagome just told me that there's a party at her place tonight. Want to go with me?" he said as he unlockered his car. He had black '03 Spider with a fin. It had a little bit a damage to the front end.

Miroku pointed at it and asked "How that happen?"

"I got into a little race lastnight. No big deal." Inuyasha answered.

Sango looked at it and said "I bet if you ask Kagome she could fix that."

"She knows how to fix cars?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh? Yeah. Kagome can do just about anything." Sango said.

"Okay, but you two still haven't given me a answer. Do you want to go or not?" Inuyasha said.

"Hell yeah." Sango said as she climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Of couse. I can never refuse a party." Miroku said as he climbed into the front seat.

"Did she say want time to be there?" Sango asked.

"No but I'm going in 2 hours. Can you 2 get ready in that time?" Inuysha asked sarckastecly.

Sango smacked him in the head while Miroku punched him in his arm.

He laughed and said"Okay that's a yes then?"

"YES!" they both yelled.

He dropped them off and went home and told his parents about what happened today.

"She sounds nice, when she wants to be, at least." his mom said.

"Well you got a girl who can take care of herself that's for sure." his dad said. "I guess you can go to the party, but no driving if you drink."

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said.

"She sounds like a bitch to me." said Sesshomaru when Inuyasha got up the stares. Sesshomaru is Inuyashas' older half-brother, he's a full blooded demon.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said as he walked past him.

Party Time chpt. 3

2 hours later Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were pulling up next to Kagomes' bike. The party hasn't started yet but the music was playing loud already.

They went to Kagomes' door and knocked.

"Hey. The party isn't for another 2 hours." she said as she answered the door.

"How did you know it was us?" Inyasha asked as he walked into her place. Kagomes apartment had a small kitchen, the dinning room was rightout side of the kitchen, a good size living room with a 48" tv. and a nice couch, a recliner with a small glass table be it's side, a oak coffee table. Down the hall were two bedrooms, the rooms each had a queen size bed and a walk-in closest.

"I saw you pull in." she answered.

"Damn. this is nice for one preson." said Miroku.

"Yeah. I like it. My dad dosen't though. He says the place is nice but the neighbor hood isn't safe enough to live in." Kagome said.

"So can we just hang out here for 2 hours than?" Sango asked.

"Sure. I don't care. I was going to jump into the shower. Go ahead and make your selves at home. I'll be out in a minute." she answered as she went into the bathroom.

They heard a door shut and music start to blare.

"She has a sur-sound sound in the bathroom and in here." Sango said.

"How do you know that?" Miroku asked as he plopted down on to the couch.

"I've spent the night here a couple of times." she answered as she sat down next to Miroku.

"So Inuyasha. What did your parents think about Kagome? If you told them." Miroku asksed.

"Yes I told them. Smartass." Inuyasha said as he sat down in the recliner."My mom's kind of worried about it but my dad sounded like he aproved. Sesshomaru called her a bitch, and said she's 'to young for me', and I 'shouldn't be with a human. '"

"He's one to pass judgment. He's going out with a human." Miroku said a little pissed off.

"Serously. His girl is about 4 years younger than him. At least yours is only a little over a year younger than you." Sango said hatefully.

"Your brother called me a bitch uh?" Kagome said.

All 3 of them froze. They didn't hear the water stop or the radio turn off.

"He has no idea how big of a bitch I can be." she contiuned.

Inuyasha leaned back to say something but forgot after he saw that she was only wearing a towl. Sango and Miroku watch as Inuyashas fallowed Kagome with his eyes until he filpped out of his chair. Sango and Miroku laughed.

Kagome turned the door knob to her room and said "How was the veiw down there?" as she walked in.

"Pretty good. Didn't see anything though." he said desapointed.

"To bad for you." she said through the door.

"How did you like what you did see?" Sango asked.

"I liked it a lot." he answered.

Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku just laughed. This time they heard the door open.

Kagome came out, her hair still a little damp.

"I didn't think you could hear us." Miroku said.

"Yeah you can thank my father for that." she said then walk over to Inuyasha and whispered "Don't try that again." It wasn't in a ordering or warning way but in a asking kind of way.

He grabed her and pulled her on to his lap. He held her tightly around the waist. She smilled and relaxed. She layed her head down on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his, holding them there.

"You guys can watch tv or play video games." she said.

"What new games do you have?" Sango asked while getting up and hooking up the PS2.

"You know where to look." she answered.

Sango opened the cabnets to revile a ton of games and movies some even still in the wrapper.

"Hey you finely got Soul Calerber2." she said.

"Damn that's alot of movies and games. Where did you get all of those?" Miroku asked while jonning Sango to see all of them.

"I stell them from my brothers when I go over to my dads house every week. They never play them so what the hell uh?" she answered.

Inuyasha laughed. Miroku joined Sango in playing Soul Calaber2. They picked their players.

"Well you let me up? I'm going to turn on some music." Kagome asked him a couple minutes later.

"Sure but your coming back right?"he said.

She got up and opened another cabnet and turned on the sterio.

"Sweet sterio. " Miroku said. "Damnit!"

"That's the third time I killed you." Sango said, who was laying on Mirokus lap. He leanded over and kissed her quikly.

"You really suck at that game Miroku." Inuyasha said as Kagome sat back down on his lap. Just as she was sitting down there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up, even though Inuyasha really didn't like it, and laughed as she looked throw the pep-hole.

"Fuck me." she said.

"Sure." Inuyasha said but then added "Wait! What is it?" after he saw the face Kagome gave him.

"Who is it?" Sango asked pausing the game.

"Ohhh, Kagome." a man said from behind the door. "I know your home. I saw your bike outside."

"Who is that?" Miroku asked.

"Freddy. My ex. He hasn't got the hint that I don't like him anymore. Honestly these days I don't even know what I saw in him in the first place." Kagome answered.

"Open up. I want to talk to you. About us. I think your trying to avoyd me. Come on, open up baby." Feddy said.

"Let him in." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Show him that you have moved on and so should he." he answered.

"Are you sure? Or do you want just want me in your lap again?" she asked.

"Both" he answered laughing.

Kagome shurgged and unbolted the door. That gave her enough time to get back to Inuyasha befor Freddy figured out he door was unlocked. When the door opened a man, a little shorter then Inuyasha, walked in and shut the door behind him, not noticing all the people in the room.

"Look Ka...." he started to say then he reliazed that Kagome was sitting on a mans lap, who in return wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was laying across her lap.

"Who the hell is this?" Freddy asked shocked and angrly.

"Freddy this is Inuyasha. My boyfriend, and this is Sango and her borfriend, Miroku." she answered pointing everyone out.

"Hi." Sango and Miroku chorised.

He looked at them and nooded. Then looked back at Kagome, who was now leanning into Inuyashas body. Inuyasha leaned his head against her shoulder and smilled at Freddy, who was fuming like crazy.

"If you think that scares me you're wrong." Inuysaha said to Freddy, who was now cracking his knuckles.

Inuyasha raised one of his hands and slowly clented it. Cracking every knuckle. Then unclented them to show his claws, which were dangerously sharp. Freddy looked like he was going to kill someone then he reached into his pocket.

"Don't even think about it. You know what I'll do to you if you take that out of your pocket." Kagome said in a venumous voice.

Sango started to get up with Miroku. They were daring him to do something with there eyes. Kagome got off of Inuyashas' lap and stared at him. Inuyasha got up and stood next to Kagome. Feddy didn't show a sign of fear. Kagome noticed this and her eyes widened.

"You didn't bering that did you?" she asked intently.

"Oh yes I did. So go ahead and try it." Freddy said.

"No one move a inch. His gun has poisones bullets that can even kill the strongest of demons." Kagome warned "Leve him to me."

"Go ahead and come at me. I came here to kill you in the first place, but since you have company I'll have to kill them as well. Can't be having witnesses, now can we." Freddy said with a hint of ice in his vocie.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Kagome said while stepping infront of Inuyasha."You know how strong I am. Do you really want to try and kill me?"

"Well I figured that if I can't have you no one will!" then he pointed the gun at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a step back. Then at the blink of the eye there was a blade at Freddys' throat. Kagome had drawen one the most deadleist weapons she had a mastered. In her hands where a pair a shys. One praced to his throat the other by her side.

"Drop it." she said camly, but not in her usual vocie, but in a dark one.

"Would you really kill me Kagome?" Freddy asked mokingly.

She pressed the shy harder against his and druged it across his throat making a nice cut across it. Freddy eyes still had no frear in them. He turned the gun on to Kagome, placed the barrow to her forhead.

"Do what I tell you and I'll spare you friends." Freddy ordered Kagome.

"You've lost it haven't you? Turning on me. You're dumber then you look. Leave now and I'll forget to tell some of my friends to have a little 'talk' with you." Kagome said in a relaxed vocie.

"I don't think so. Go to the bedroom now." Freddy ordered.

"Ohhh. That's what you had in mind is it? Well sorry to be a party pooper but I'm not going anywhere." she said.

"Oh, yes you are. Even if I....."

In a blink of the eyes Kagome grabed the his arm, that held the gun, from behind him and pointed the gun at his cheast. His eyes' widned with frear.

"When you learn that move?!" Freddy asked.

"A couple years ago. Now leave now and never come near me again or I will kill you." she said while stabbing him in the shoulder with her shy.

He cried out with pain then said "Okay, okay." Then he dropped the gun. "I'll leave." As he walked out the door he turned and asked "What happened to us?"

"I got a brain." she said pushing him over the thres hold of the door and slamed the door on him.

She picked up the gun and took the clip out, then cocked it.

"He was really going to kill me." she said, not taking her eyes off of the gun. Inuyasha walked to her side. "Sure you still want to be with me?" she added.

"Yes I do and nothing is going to change that." he said while wrapping his arms around her.

Sango and Miroku went back to their game. Inuyasha took back his chair and motioned for Kagome to join him. She smilled and said " In a minute. I need to get ride of this. Guns aren't really one of my speacltes that I like."

"By the way Kagome. When did you grab the shys?" Miroku asked.

"When he pointed the gun at Inuyasha. I grabed the shys from under the arm of the couch." she answered as she wipped the gun clean then throw it out the window. Then she walked back to the couch and flipped up the arm to reveal a compartment that held a dozen or so knives. She put the shys in on the top of the pile then shut it again.

She went to Inuyasha, who welcomed her with open arms. She smilled as she sat on his lap, like the first time again. They still had 1 1/2 hours left before the party started. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She thought to her self 'This is the first time ever being in a mans arms who actuly wants to be with me. He's even seen what some of my life is like and still wants to be with me.' She let her heart take over which alouded her to slip into a light doze.

Inuyasha looked at her and smilled. He was relived that she trusted him enough already to sleep in his arms. He thought to his self 'If this is what her life is like she never really get's a chance to rest a lot. I feel more relaxed with her than with anyone else I have been with before. I like her a lot more now. She can deffently handl her self.' He closed his eyes and followed Kagome into a light doze.

Sango and Miroku looked at them and smilled. They were happy that their friends were interasted in each other and relaxed around each other already.

"Lets not wake them until the party." Sango said.

Miroku agreed and reteurned to their game. About 10 minutes later those two fell asleep.

When Inuyasha woke up the sun was setting. He streched as much as he could with out waking Kagome. He looked around and saw Miroku and Sango asleep on the floor. He looked for a clock. When he found it was a quater to 8. The party started in 15 minutes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, still asleep in his lap, and gently kissed her forhead. She moved ever so lightly. She opened her eyes and streached while remainning on his lap. "How long were we asleep?" she asked while get off of his lap.

"My guess is alittle more then a hour." he said standing up.

He thought his legs would be num but they were just fine. Kagome went to the kitchen and got a drink. Inuyasha went over to Miroku and Sango and started to nudge them with his foot. The only sign that they were up was that Miroku leaped up all of the sudien and put Inuyasha into a headlock.

"Okay, okay. Come on let go. We have about 10 minutes before the party starts." Inuyasha said while getting out of the headlock and putting Miroku in one.

"Okay! Let me go." Miroku said wiggaling out of Inuyashas grip.

He let Miroku go and walked over to Kagome, who was laughing while leaning against the wall. He took the water bottle from her hand and took a nice big gulp. She saw a look in his eye that made her put a finger to his lips and say "Not yet."

"Maybe later than." he said.

"If your lucky." Sango said while walking to tha bathroom.

"You doute Inuyashas charm?" Miroku asked slyly.

Inuyasha just laughed and wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Is there going to be food at the party?" Inuyasha asked "Cause I'm starving."

"Same here." Miroku said. " Hey what's this?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked and saw a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked blinking.

" It's called a camra, dumbass." Miroku said. Sango was laughing, she came out of the bathroom just as he took the picture.

"Where did you find that at?" Kagome asked while reaching for the camra.

"I found it when we were looking at the games." Miroku answered while pulling his arm back so Kagome couldn't get the camra.

He truned the camra around to let them see the picture.

"By the way you two look great together." he said.

"You do look good together. Even if you didn't know that your picture was being took." Sango said while looking at the camra.

"It looks okay." Inuyasha said still holding Kagome.

"I have a computer in my room. I can print that, if you want." Kagome offered.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." Inuyasha answered.

"I tought you didn't know you had it?" Sango asked.

"Of couse I know I had it. I just lost it that's all." Kagome answered.

"Print out 4 copies Miroku and I want 1 to." Sango said.

She took the camra out of Miroku's hand and started to walk down the hall. Miroku walked over to Sango and wrapped his arms around her. Then Kagome spun on her heal and took a picture of Sango and Miroku. Kagome laughed as she ran down the hall while Sango chased after her. Kagome ran into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Kagome don't you dare print that out." Sango yelled.

Kagome just laughed and said "Pay backs are a bitch." and started to laugh agian.

Kagome came out a couple mintues later and handed everyone a copy of each picture. Sango looked at the picture of her and Miroku and said "I guess it dosen't look that bad."

"Even if you didn't know your picture was bein' took." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"We should get going. The party starts at 8 exzactly." Kagome said as she put her pictures on the icebox. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. Miroku did the same thing to Sango.

"Will there be drinking?" Miroku asked.

"Ohhh yeah. Lots of it." Kagome answered.

"Well I guess we crash here tonight right?" Sango said sarcasticly.

"I guess. I already have the spare bedroom all set up for you 2. That remindes me. Give me your keys Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"Yeah, you 2 get the bedroom while I get the couch. Wait...why do i have to give you my keys?" Inuyasha said laughing while digging in his pocket for his keys.

"I was thinking that you are my boyfriend. You also haven't given me the reason to make you sleep on the couch and I think you know why. No one drives home drunk." Kagome said holding out her hand.

"I wasn't plaining on means I get to sleep with you huh?" Inuyasha asked Kagome giving her his keys.

"Yep." Kagome answered while taking the keys and putting them in her pocket.

"So is there going to be food at this party?" Miroku asked while opening the door.

"All kinds." Kagome answered while walking through the door while Inuyasha and Sango followed while Miroku shut the door behind them.

At the party there was a lot of dirty dancing. Sango and Miroku mostly drank but they danced once and a while. As for Inuyasha and Kagome they were about even in dancing and drinking. Sango was surpprised that Kagome knew even how to dance like that. As for Inuyasha, he made sure evey man knew she was his now and to back off. He kept giving her little pecks on her check, and get closer and closer to her lips. He told her during one of their dances that he had his eyes on her for quit sometime. She told him the same went for her and that she was really happy when he gave her the note. After that they danced a slow song together.

At 11:30 the party was geting stronger and faster. Sango and Miroku were,amazingly, going stronger. At a 15 till midnight someone showed up that no one exspected. Kikyo and her gang of wanabes. Kikyo walked into the party and saw Sango and Miroku drinking. She walked over to them and said " What the hell are you doing here?"

"Damn." Sango whispered to Miroku then turned to Kikyo and said "I should be asking you that question. This is a roughens party, not some bitches sleep over."

"So? I go where ever I please. But who invited you? I just found out about it." Kikyo said.

"Should we tell her?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Na. They'er comin'." Miroku answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Kikyo and her bitches." Kagome said.

Kikyo spun around to find Kagome, with Inuyasha standing behind her with his arms around her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"Not that it's any of your buisness but I live here." Kagome answered.

"Okay, but why are you here Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Well Kagome's my girlfreind and she invited us. So..." Inuyasha answered.

"I heard that Kagome can't dance at all. So I would happly dance with you,Inuyasha." Kikyo said holding out her hand hoping that he'd dance with her.

"No way in hell will I dance with you. Kagome is the only one I dance with and she can dance." Inuyasha said while squising Kagome's waist.

"Let's sit down and eat. Kagome said while dragging Inuyasha to the table. They sat across from from Sango and Miroku.

"I'll get us some food and drinks." Inuyasha said. He kissed Kagome on the check close to her lips.

She grabed his hand and said "Don't think I haven't notced that you get closer and closer to my lips."

"I know. I'm not sorry though." he said.

"I know & I'm just fine with that." Kagome said let his hand go.

"Hello? I'm still here." Kikyo said.

"WE KNOW! NOW GO THE HELL AWAY!!" all 4 chorised.

"There are a couple of single guys over there. Why don't you go talk to them?" Kagome said coldly.

"Why you little...."

"Once again do you really want to finish that sentince? We're not at school I can kick your ass and not get in trouble for it here." Kagome interupted.

"You really want to kick her ass don't you?" Inuyasha asked in a wishper.

"Kind of. She's really annoying." Kagome answered.

"I say you 2 have had enough for to night. Remember we're going to another party tomorrow too." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, let them drink some more." Kagome said as Inuyasha turned to go get the drinks and food."Hold on I'll come with you."

Inuyasha wraped his arm around her waist and headed off. Just before they lost sight of Sango and Miroku they heard Sango yell "Hey, why did you leave us with the bitches?!" and Kikyo and her group yell "Hey!"

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they went to get the food. They got some ribs and pizza for the other 2. They got some beer and a veriety of other drinks. Inuyasha was surprised at how well Kagome could carry it all. Inuyasha carred the drinks that didn't fit in the plater. When they got back they found Miroku was holding Sango back. Kikyo was being held back by her friends as well. Miroku was strating to lose his grip on Sango. Kagome put down what she was holding and grabbed Sango.

"Let her go I got her." Kagome said toMiroku.

Miroku stepped back and rubbed his ribs. Sango was still trying to get at Kikyo even with Kagome bloking her. Kagome was dogging Sangos swings while holding her back. Kagome showed amazeing strength by starting to shove Sango back. Inuyasha was suprised by how strong Kagome was because one mintue Sango was standing the next mintue she was on her ass with Kagome standing over her,

"Sango calm down! Now tell me what happened." Kagome said.

Instantely when Kagome tld her to calm down Sango clamed down. Kagome gave her a hand up. Sango took a deep breath ands said " That little bitch started hitting on Miroku.," Sango looked at Kikyo, who was now hitting on Inuyasha and said" Now she's hitting on your man Kagome."

Kagomes face lost all exsperation as she slowly turned torwards Kikyo. Sure enough Kikyo was trying to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not wanting to hit a woman or be kissed by Kikyo, was holding her back with his forarm.

"Kikyo," Kagome said ice creeping into her voice."what the hell do you think your doing?"

Sango walked over to Miroku and let him wrap his arms around her tightly and kiss her neck. Kagome walked over to Kikyo and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground. Her friends jumped for Kagome.

Kagome turned to face them. Thr first to was on the ground. One went to Sango and Miroku. Sango steped in front of Miroku and cloth hanged the girl. Kagome took 2 girls down with one kick. A man came out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome by the thourght and rased her into the air. Inuyasha acted instintivley.

He grabbed the mans arm and punched him in the stomach. The man dropped Kagome and she landed on her feet gasping for air. 5 seconds was all she needed to get back to normal. She lanched at him, Inuyasha ducked from one of the guys punches. Kagome came flying over Inuyasha aimming for the mans head. He put his arms infront of his face. Kagome took this chance to flip behind the man and kick him from the back of the head. The mans head cracked then he fell to the ground and fell apart.

"A clay solider Kikyo? Do you even have a part of a brain?" Kagome asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Kikyo asked through her hand since her nose was bleeding.

"It's not hard. You make those thing to do your dirty work. Which I bet you can't even do your self." Kagome said.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagomes side. Sango and Miroku walked to those twos side. A small crowd was wachting them fight.

"If you leave us alone I wont brake your jaw." Kagome said coldy.

"Leave me alone Kikyo. This started all because you can't get over the fact that I hate your guts. I'm with Kagome now so go the hell away." Inuyasha said. He stepped behind Kagome and wraped his arms around her and pressed his body against hers.

Kagome leaned into his touch and wraped her arms around his. Her anger at Kikyo growing thinking that she tryed to stile her Inuyasha. Inuyasha tightend his grip on her and kissed her neck. That calmed her down. Kikyo never took her eyes off of them. She got up and launched for Kagome screaming " GET YOUR HANDS OFFF OF MY INUYASHA!!!!!"

Kagome said"Sango your turn."

Sango smilled and punched Kikyo in the side of the head. She fell agian. Her friends, just getting up from their beating, ran to her side.

"GO SOMEWHERE ESLE DAMN IT!!!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled together.

Kikyos friends grabbed her and moved to the other side of the group took their seats and started to eat. Inuyasha held Kagome close. He kept kissing her on the neck. Each time he did that she would tilte her head to give him more accsse to her neck. After an hour of sitting and talking Inuyasha heard the begining of a song he knew and liked.

"Kagome do you feel like dancing?" Inuyasha asked hopefuly.


End file.
